


Multi-fandom yandere x reader oneshots/hc's

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Five Nights at Freddy's, Stardew Valley (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Quarantine got me wildingcurrently on hiatus
Relationships: Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Rules for requesting

Hello, quarantine has me bored so I'm starting a yandere x reader one-shots/headcanons book!

I _**WILL**_ write

❤️Oneshots

❤️Headcanons

❤️Imagines 

❤️Dark themes such as s*lf harm and bullying but it will always have a trigger warning 

❤️NSFW

❤️Reader will be gender-neutral unless specified

I _**WON'T**_ write

❤️Anything romantic or sexual involving minors (That's gross)

❤️Certain kinks are NOT allowed, such as raceplay

❤️I won't write anything for William Afton

_**For the record, I do not support yandere relationships in real life** _

Feel free to request


	2. Funtime Freddy Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo our very first request!! Sorry this took so long

💕 It wasn't a love at first sight ordeal, it was slow burn

💕 But when he realized he caught feelings he fell HARD 

💕 If you give him any sort of praise he'll probably cry of happiness

💕 More of the protective type of yandere

💕 He sees you as precious

💕 Very excitable, he tends to ramble about you to everyone who will listen (Or not listen he doesn't really mind)

💕 Very touch starved, please hug him

💕 Desperately wants to hold you

💕 He would not hurt his rivals, but he would cry and manipulate you to stay by his side

💕 The only person he trusts when it comes to you is BonBon

💕 He just wants you to love him


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw I mention s*lf harm in this briefly

I apologize but I will be going on hiatus from this fic for a while

Recently I've been really depressed and I've gone through a self harm relapse

Sorry to those who have requests I will get to them when I can

I might update other fics that are easier and less draining to write but this one won't be updated for a while


End file.
